


And they say the beach is for swimming...

by bloodyhotcheetos



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actually has plot this time, Crossover, Fiction, First time writer, Free! - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Not completed, XD, Yet..., and, bad title, iwatobi swim club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhotcheetos/pseuds/bloodyhotcheetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the crappy title ;A; I just wanted to make a Kuroko no basket and Free! crossover, but I added a different sport…</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they say the beach is for swimming...

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end notes after reading! Anyways, please feel free (no pun intended) to critique my work. If you have any suggestion of any kind, leave them in the comments, and I'll try to fix it ASAP. ^.^

“Alright! Everyone gather up!” Coach Riko waits till everybody was standing in the middle of the court, “Since we won the Winter Cup, the school is sponsoring one field trip for the whole basketball team, so we are going to the beach!” 

“I guess you can say-” Izuki starts.

“IZUKI SHUT UP!” Hyuuga shouts before Izuki could make a pun. Conversations begin to heat up between people, and the gym fills with excited chatter. 

Riko smiles,“Ok, ok. Calm down! Get plenty of rest today, and let's meet up here tomorrow at 9 in the morning!” Ah, tomorrow will certainly be an interesting day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gather round! Ok, is everyone here? Do a quick head count and let's head out to the bus!” Coach Riko starts to walk outside holding her clipboard and bag. Eventually, everyone piles into the bus, and they start to leave for the beach. 

Once they arrive at the beach, everyone stretches their legs and excitedly runs towards the sand. 

“Time to swim! Alright!” Excited chatter could be heard from miles away, and sure enough, someone did hear them. 

“My my, looks like Seirin is on a vacation too.” 

“Imayoshi? Is Touou also here?” Coach Riko did not expect Touou to be here did she? Ugh, if Touou is here, then so would Ahomine.

“Now now Kagami-kun, already dropping the suffix? I'm still your senpai even if you did beat us during the Winter Cup,” Imayoshi says with a dangerous glint in his eye. 

“Uh, right. Sorry, Imayoshi-senpai...” Kagami gulps. Wait did he just avoid the question? 

“And yes, my team is also taking a break on the beach,” Imayoshi finishes. 

“Ah, I see...uh then see you later?” Kagami awkwardly answers. God, I swear talking with Imayoshi, uh I mean Imayoshi-senpai, is either extremely scary or extremely awkward. There is no in between, and it's always as uncomfortable as fuck. 

“Of course, I'm sure our ace will be very excited about seeing you here too,” Imayoshi gave him a sly smile and walks away. He chuckles under his breath,“Oh, what a cute kohai Kagami-kun is.”

Phew, that was a close one. Kagami wipes the sweat off his brow, and starts to walk towards the beach. Wait, where's Kuroko? He's probably around here somewhere. Kagami looks around some more, and out of nowhere he hears a soft voice.

“Kagami-kun, would you like a popsicle?” 

“AaaAAahhHHhh, KUROKO DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!” Kagami gives a strangled shout, and tries to calm his galloping heart. 

“Sorry, Kagami-kun. Do you still want the popsicle?” Kuroko offers a blue popsicle towards Kagami.

“Ah, sure I guess. Thanks, Kuroko,” Kagami takes the popsicle, and out of the corner of his eye he sees someone running towards him. Kagami turns his head and tries to look closer. As the boy approaches he realizes that the boy has strawberry blond hair, swim trunks on, and a pair goggles around his neck. A swimmer perhaps? 

“Hi! Wanna play beach volleyball with us?!” The blond boy puts on a dazzling smile, and doesn't look to be more then 5'4” maybe?

“Uh...well we don't really know how to play bea-” Kagami starts, but was soon interrupted by the blond boy.

“That's ok! We can teach you! Besides we don't real-” Before the blond boy could finish, a green haired tall guy came over.

“Nagisa! Stop bothering random strangers like that! I'm so sorry about Nagisa. Nagisa apologize.” The green haired guy bows in apology and makes the blo- Nagisa, if I heard right, bow too. 

“But Mako-chan!” Nagisa pleads with his eyes.

“Apologize.” “Mako-chan” firmly stood his ground and waits for Nagisa to apologize. 

“...Sorry.” Nagisa apologizes and gives a half bow.  
“Uh, it's fine, really,” Kagami holds his hands up to emphasize it. 

“Come on Nagisa, we need to go back now. And I better not see you do this again.” The green haired dude scolds Nagisa like he was his parent.

“But Mako-chan! We still need players to play volleybaaaaallll!” Nagisa complains as “Mako-chan” heads back from where they came from.

“Uh...ok...” Kagami slowly turns towards Kuroko. 

“Kagami-kun, who was that?” Coach Riko walks up to Kagami, and gives him a questioning look.

“I don't know, but he wanted us to play some beach volleyball with them,” Kagami explains while Kuroko was, once again, slowly forgotten. 

“And?” Coach Riko prompts, arching one of her eyebrows.

“And?” Kagami repeats, confused.

“What did you say?” Coach Riko asks, exasperated.

“Oh, I said no, of course,” Kagami gives Coach a “duh” look.

“What, why? Beach volleyball is a great way to strengthen your leg muscles!” Coach replies in shock.

“Well, we don't really know how to play...” But Kagami slowly gives up because he knew that his arguments weren't being heard anyways.

“I'm going to tell Momoi, so go tell the boy that we'll play against them,” Coach runs off in another direction leaving Kagami to slowly process what just happened. 

“Kagami-kun, I think you should go tell Nagisa or one of his friends.” 

“KUROKO! STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!” Kagami couldn't believe Kuroko's lack of presence sometimes. “I swear Kuroko, I think you just have some sort of invisibility switch that you use just to scare people.” (-me in particular, but Kagami never said that) 

“What are talking about Kagami-kun? I would never do that,” Kuroko replies, but his eyes tells another story. Kagami sighs and starts to walk towards the guys who were setting up a nearby beach volleyball net. 

“Um, excuse me?” Kagami asks.

“Ah, you were the person Nagisa was bothering earlier, right? I'm so sorry about that. Can I help you?” The green haired dude replies with a kind smile on his face. Well, at least he seems nice.

“Uh ya, my Coa-, uh I mean we can play beach volleyball with you guys,” Kagami half-stutters out. Nice going, good job Kagami, just make a fool of yourself. 

“Oh, great! Um, do you have 6 people, or is it just you? Oh, and I'm Makoto Tachibana, by the way,” Makoto gives a sweet smile, and reached out to shake Kagami's hand. 

“Uh, I'm Kagami Taiga, and this is Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kagami introduces, and realizes that Makoto must have missed Kuroko due to Kuroko's small presence. Kagami reaches out and grips Makoto's hand in a handshake.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, nice to meet you too Kuroko,” Makoto eyes widen for a moment, but then settles back down into a wide smile at Kuroko. “Ah, right let me introduce you to my friends, who you guys are going to play against,” Makoto slowly points out each person after saying their names, “That is Nagisa, the one who was bothering you earlier, the one in purple swim trunks is Rei, the one swimming is Haru, the one next to Haru is Rin, and the one next to Rin is Sousuke.” 

“Uh, ok. I think our players will be here so-” Before Kagami could finish, Coach came with 5 other people.

“Sorry for making you wait!” Coach says, slightly out of breath. “Hi! I assume you are the other team's captain?” Coach directs her question at Makoto. 

“Uh, yes. We actually don't play volleyball, but Nagisa wanted to so...Anyways we are actually in the swim team, and I am the captain of our swim team,” Makoto explains, giving a sheepish smile.

“Oh, great! We are actually Seirin's basketball team, and I'm the coach. Nice to meet you...um,” Coach waits for Makoto to answer.

“Ah, sorry. Makoto. Makoto Tachibana,” Makoto smiles.

“Well, nice to meet you Makoto! I'm Riko Aida, and these are the people who are playing for today's game,” Coach smiles back, and starts to introduce us, “This is Momoi, another team's manager, and these are her players Aomine-kun, Sakurai-kun, and Imayoshi-san. This is my player Teppei, Kiyoshi Teppei, and those two.”

“Nice to meet you all. Do you guys know how to play?” Makoto asks. Before they could reply no, Nagisa interrupted them. 

“MAKO-CHAAAANN! Are these people gonna play?!” Nagisa exclaims.

“Nagisa! I'm trying to explain how to play, so can you please wait patiently until I'm done?” Makoto tries to calm Nagisa down with no avail. 

“OOOOOHH! Can I explain Mako-chan?! I wanna explain!” Nagisa jumps up and down in excitement. 

“Ok, ok. Fine, you can explain,” Makoto gives up with a sigh. 

Right after Makoto gives Nagisa the “ok”, Nagisa starts to eagerly explain how to play. In the end, most of the player understood the main point of the game, but they had a feeling asking Nagisa about anything they were confused about, would be a waste of time. 

“Ok, gather around me boys!” Coach motions for all the team to assemble themselves around her. “Ok, Kagami-kun, Teppei, and Aomine-kun will be the front-line players. Imayoshi-san will be in the back row with Kuroko, and Sakurai-kun will be the first server. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are going to be outside hitters. Teppei, you are going to be the middle blocker. Kuroko, you are going to be the equal of a libero, and Sakurai-kun is going to be our setter. Now, in normal beach volleyball, games have 2 players, but I guess we are going by normal volleyball rules, so Momoi and I am going to teach you guys the basics,” Coach points to her board and explains the positions more. Moving to the actual court, Coach goes over what each positions' job is and does a demonstration with Momoi. 

“Wow, I didn't know Coach and Momoi knew how to play volleyball,” Sakurai says in awe.

“Eh? When did Satsuki learn to play volleyball?” Aomine raises an eyebrow. 

“If you stop sleeping and wake up, you'll realize that Momoi-chan is demonstrating how to play volleyball for us,” Imayoshi stands over Aomine in a threatening stance. 

“O-ok fine! I'll get up! Tch,” Aomine stands up with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Any questions?” Coach comes over and looks at each player to make sure they all understand how to play. “Ok, then. Let's start!”

**Author's Note:**

> By now you probably realized that I didn't finish it yet. Don't worry! I will, but I would like to know who you want to win the match first. Yes, first. I plan on writing both endings, but I want to leave the options to the readers, so I will add them in separate chapters. BUT, I haven't written them yet, so comment which ending you want first. Thanks for reading! \\(~.~)/   
> P.S Yes, I know beach and indoor volleyball are different, I just wanted to smush it together to create my own fake volleyball. XD


End file.
